A New Life To Live
by MythologyManiac1
Summary: What if the princesses didn't tell us everything? What if the evil ones were really guardians of something- or someone- dangerous and powerful? Too many questions, not enough answers- will the truth be revealed? Sorry, really bad at summaries. This is my first fanfiction too so... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

**Hey people of the universe! This is my first fanfiction, so flames and constructive criticism are accepted. If there are any grammar mistakes or anything of that sort, please review telling me that (but review giving the story a ****_big thumbs up_**** too!) So... um... enjoy!  
><strong>

**_No one's P.O.V._**

A New Life To Live  
>Chapter 1- Prelude: Life From Dust<p>

It was a very sad night. As King Artemis cradled his daughter, Princess Luna thought of how she was banished to the moon. As Luna knelt thinking about this, she began to cry. Suddenly, her tears mixed with the moon dust, and two baby alicorns formed! Seeing nopony was with them, she adopted them as her own.  
>As Luna studied her new children, she came up with beautiful names for them. She named the filly Moon Dust, since her coat and mane were the color of the moon dust, and they shone like the Moon. She named the colt Snowstorm, since his coat and mane were the color of stormy snow clouds. As Luna admired her new children, there was a sudden jerk, and she was taken away from her father and son, moving towards Equestria, with her daughter and the Miasma!<br>"Where are you taking us?!" Luna cried, frightened. "Oh! You'll see!" laughed the Miasma evilly. It surrounded Luna tightly, taking her form, and once again turned her into Nightmare Moon! Moon Dust was frightened by this, and curled up in her mother's mane, too scared to look out. But Luna was very sad, knowing, once more, what she would be forced to do to her beloved subjects.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and the next few chapters will be short as well, so PLEEEAAASSSE don't kill me. But remember: when I say short, I mean ****_the shortest chapters known to man/pony/anything-kind! (That are not A/Ns)_**** Also, remember to R&R, and have a nice day/ night/ month/year/ whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Wazzi wazzup, peeps! Onwards to the second chapter!**

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Chapter 2: A Reunion With Family

As Princess Luna sped to Equestria, her memory slowly began to erase. When the Miasma began to take control again, just as it had done before, Luna grew weaker and weaker. Finally, Luna fell into that same, deep sleep, just like before, still wishing somepony, anypony, would free her.  
>Meanwhile, the Miasma, in Nightmare Moon's form, was torturing everypony! It banished the Sun Princess, Princess Celestia, in the sun, preventing it to rise, thus shrouding the land in eternal darkness! But Moon Dust like the darkness. She tried to peek just her head out, but ended up falling! Using her magic and her wings, the little filly made her way up to the figure that looked so much like her mother.<br>Finally, Luna woke up, confused and dazed. 'Am I being banished again?' she thought. "No! I can see sunlight." She found herself sprawled out on the floor of her old, stone castle, her sister standing right in front of her. To her left, there were six ponies: two unicorns, two earth ponies and two pegasi. "Now, let's see if another pony will accept friendship," said the Sun Princess to the other ponies. "We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you please accept my friendship?" Luna was a bit confused, but said, "Yes! I missed you so much, big sister!" anyways. But both sisters knew they couldn't tell the truth to anypony, not just yet.

**So, yeah. Really short chapter- sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it, so R&R and give this story a ****_big thumbs up_****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Hiyza peoples! Here is... the third chapter!**

_**No one's P.O.V. (again)**_

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

When Luna went back to the Canterlot Castle, she knew she had an important thing to do. She finally plucked up the courage to tell her sister about her new children. "What?!"exclaimed Celestia. "How could you not tell me right away?!" "I was scared Celestia! I still am," retorted Luna. After calming down, Celestia sat pondering, wondering what to do next. "So, where is Moon Dust?" she finally asked. Luna remember that her daughter should still be in her mane. "You can come out now, Moon Dust. It's all over now." Quaking as she came out of her hiding spot, she asked, "Are you sure? Is it really over now?" Hearing this, Luna and Celestia jumped, surprised the little filly could talk. "When did you learn how to talk?" asked Luna. The little alicorn replied, "Just now actually. I heard you speaking, so I thought I could try." "Ok..." the sisters replied, still shocked. "Sooo, how was-" before Celestia could finish her thought, Luna suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! Celly, did you noticed that Moon Dust is _not_ speaking a normal language?!" "What in Equestria are you talking about, Luna? Moon Dust is speaking perfectly norm-" Celestia cut off mid-sentence. "Luna, you're right!" she exclaimed. Moon Dust is speaking Karkaroff!" "But I thought nopony- other than Mother, Father, you, and me- could speak or understand it," Luna said. "Well, if Moon Dust can speak Karkaroff- and most likely understands it- then Snowstorm is more than likely to do the same." 'You are correct, my sister," Luna replied, "But how will others understand her?" Even though Luna asked that question, both sisters already knew how.

**So? Love it? Hate it? Well, R&R anyways? Remember to give this story a **_**big thumbs up**_**, too!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Heyo peoples! Watcha doing? Reading this story? I thought so! So here is... Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: What To Do, What To Do

Flying as fast as they could, the three alicorns rushed to find their good friends: Twilight Sparkle and a zebra named Zecora. Both being extremely intelligent, the sisters knew that Twilight and Zecora could write a translation book together. Finally, the alicorn sisters explained all they had learned. Thankfully, Twilight and Zecora understood perfectly. With a nod to Twilight, Zecora spoke, "We know what to do. Twilight Sparkle and I will help you." "Thank you for understanding. But we all most work as fast as we can. Moon Dust's future is in our hands," Celestia said, "Ponies all over will judge her. We must do what we can so her future will be bright." When that was said, the four friends fled, in search of an answer, leaving the little filly to wander the castle.

** This is where I had HUGE writer's block... I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I promise that the next chapters will be longer! In the meantime, remember to R&R and give this story a ****_big thumbs up_****, too!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Heyyy! Another chappie of A New Life To Live has come to be!**

Chapter 5: A Place To Stay

After Mother, Tia, Twilight, and Zecora left, I just HAD to wander around. The palace was so big! I flew down these things called stairs, when I met these really rough-looking unicorn stallions. When they spotted me, they sounded really surprised. One said, "Why is there a filly in this castle?" Another said, "Look! She has wings AND a horn!" The last one said, "How is this possible?!" When they were finished talking, I said, "Chaa?" which means "What are you talking about?" Sadly, at that time, royal guards did not understand Karkaroff, so they had NO idea what I was saying.  
>As they just stood in awe, I left. I found myself on a balcony looking out at the big, blue sky. Then, right in the middle of it, there was a city, a city made out of clouds! I knew it was called Cloudsdale. I had a sudden urge to rush off the balcony to go there, to go to Cloudsdale, so I did. Flying to a city of clouds was one of the best things I experienced. I finally arrived at Cloudsdale. But what I saw was not what I expected. There were pegasi dressed in blue lightning suits. They were standing in front of a building that said "Wonderbolts Academy." Then, I saw a golden-orange mare pegasus giving orders. She seemed like the one in charge. She was ordering the other ponies to fly faster or work harder. But since watching this was so much fun, I stayed. Finally, the golden-orange pegasus told all of the pegasi their work was over. When they left, I left to go back to the castle. But I knew I would come back again tomorrow.<p>

**Love it? Hate it? I don't know- it's your decision! But, please, do yourself, and myself, a favor and R&R! Remember to give this story a ****_big thumbs up_****!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Hooray! I'm pretty sure these chapters are getting longer! Oh yeah- I almost forgot... Here is... chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Back Again

It took weeks for Mother, Tia, Twilight, and Zecora to make a translation book. They barely ate, slept, or spoke in that time period. Even though that made me sad, it gave me plenty of time to observe the Wonderbolt trainees. When Mother, Tia, and their friends were finished making the book, they made billions of it, and taught me how to speak normally. Since I was old enough to go to school, Mother sent me to the Cloudsdale school. Finally, school was possible. Mother and I arrived at the school 5 months early so I could be registered in it. The teacher was so surprised that a princess wanted to enroll her daughter in the Clousdale school. The teacher immediately said that I could go to her school. When we got home, Tia and Mother taught me how to speak normally. The next day, Mother and I went school shopping, and finally, I went to school. Mother wanted a royal guard to come with me to escort me to school, but I said it didn't a chauffeur. So I just flew to school with all my school books and supplies, very excited about my new school. When I arrived at school, I hid my horn with a spell I learned, and walked inside.

**Is this a cliffie? Maybe it is... just a little one though... Love it? Hate it? Well, R&R anyways! And remember: if you like ponies, give this story a ****_big thumbs up_****!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony (yet...)**

**Hey people (and ponies/dogs/dragons/whatever-you-are)! How's your day? Or night (depending on what time you're reading this.) I just want you to know that the next few chapters are going to be in Moon Dust's P.O.V., so bear with me. Now, it's time for *drums rolling* Chapter 7!**

**~MythologyManiac1**

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

"Good morning children!" said our teacher, "My name is Ms. Thunder." We all said in return, "Good morning!" "I think we should each exchange names. One pony will stand in front of the room, say their name," said Ms. Thunder. Then she called up everyone's name one at a time, and they did their part. I was the seventh pony to come up. "Hi My name is Moon Dust," I said. I smiled weakly and sat down. Ms. Thunder called another pegasus. When introductions were over, Ms. Thunder started teaching us about the weather and weather ponies, heat and cold, ice and snow. After a few hours, the bell rang, and it was lunch time. We all went outside to eat our lunches.

Most ponies had sandwiches, while I had a salad. When I finished my lunch, I looked for something to do. Since I didn't know what to do during a recess, I asked Miss Thunder what I chould do. "Well, you could build a cloud pony. Or race with somepony," she said. With that said, she left, letting me to think about what I could do.

I decided to fly around the school. I saw other ponies doing that, so I thought that I could try it. I started to fly slowly at first, then faster to pick up speed. I was flying fairly fast when I was stopped by three pegasi. "Hi. My name is Firestorm," said the first pony, but curtly. "These are my friends- Sunspot and Cloud Range. Isn't your name Moon Dust?" she asked. "Yes. Pleased to meet you," I replied. Suddenly Firestorm's gaze turned cold and mean. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment." she scoffed. "I didn't say I wanted-" I stuttered, but was cut off in the middle of my sentence by three "Hmph"s, and they walked away. Finally, the bell rang, and we all went inside.

**Sooooo? Did ya like it? Hate it? Well, review anyway! Oh yeah, watch more MLP, and a heads up of you didn't know already: Season 5 is coming out in 2015. Let's just hope in January! :}**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or The Diary of the Royal Sisters.**

**Heyo! Do you want a Chapter 8? Yes? Good, 'cause here it is!**

Chapter 8: Seeing New Things

The bell rang to end school, and after Miss Thunder said good byes to everypony, I rushed outside to fly back to the castle. When I arrived home, Tia wasn't there, and when I asked Mother where she went, she said, "Celestia is preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala, which is a tremendously boring party here in Canterlot.'' Then she left to protect the night. When I finished my homework, which was only reading a few pages in a book, I went to Wonderbolts Academy to watch the trainees train. I watched them until dinner time, and went back to the castle. Tia was back, but Mother was still gone. Only then I remembered that I would be alone all night again, as usual.

I never slept during the night. On weekends when there was nothing to do, I slept during the day, and stayed awake in the night. But as I layed awake on my bed, I felt that something was wrong. I fled to the Everfree Forest, thinking of the Princess' old castle. I knew there was a legend about a Pony of Shadows, so I wanted to see for myself if the legend was true. I entered the castle, heard an A minor chord, and was flung out! I snuck inside again, carefully flying this time, and found a book labled "The Diary of the Royal Sisters".

**Ta-da! There's Chapter 8 for ya! Hoped you liked it! Remember to review! =]**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or The Diary of the Royal Sisters.**

**Hi guys! Onwards to Chapter 9? Onwards to Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Lost

"The Diary of the Royal Sisters?" I thought. "I never even knew they had one." I found a nice coushion to sit on, and I started reading. The diary said that "an organ of escapes" was being built. When a note or a chord was played, an escape latch would be harnessed. I figured that was what happened to me.

I kept reading, but it was getting late, and soon, Mother was coming home. I left the diary on a pedestal, because I knew I would come back tomorrow night. I rushed back to the castle, only to become lost! It was totally bizarre, because I knew that path foward and backwards with my wings tied to my side. I was wandering around blindly until the sun rose up, but that didn't make anything better, because the sky became blood red, then black! I knew something serious was happening, and it was not good!

I heard an evil laugh, and instantly flew myself to the castle. Finally I could see. On my way to the castle, I flew over Ponyville, seeing that it was trapped in chaos! I remember only one other time that chaos reigned in one of the cities, and that was when Discord came. I knew he was turned to stone, but somehow, he escaped! Mother said Tia and she banished Discord by turning him into stone using the Elements of Harmony, so all I could do is hope its welders will use them this time.

**Ya know what Moon Dust's flight to the castle reminds me of? Racing Against the Sunset. It's a song. By Philip Wesley. You should listen to it sometime...**

**Bye!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the Tree of Harmony.**

Chapter 10 Part 1: Chaos Reigning

I saw those six ponies again, the ones who freed Mother from the Miasma. I remembered how they used the Elements. I hoped they used them soon, because chaos was reigning everywhere- literally! There were cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk, ballerina buffalo, and giraffe-legged rabbits! I finally saw the draquannecus, Discord, as tall and wierd as the stories I was told. But the wierdest thing I saw was those six ponies, all gray, wandering around a giant maze, that had no end!

Sadly, I couldn't stay any longer because Mother came out of no where, grabbed me, and together, we fled to the castle. I flew faster than I ever did in my life. Mother looked really worried. "What about those ponies-" I started, but Mother cut me off. "They're in a trance. I wish I could help, but only they can save themselves." Seeing my worried and confused look, she said, "Come with me," and led me down a secret staircase. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're in the Caves Beneath Canterlot," she answered. "So that's what these stairs lead to," I said. We kept walking unitl I saw a soft blue/silver glow. Through the blue/silver glow, we exited the caves. We came out in the canyon near the Princess' Castle, and into another cave, where the blue/silver light was coming from. We finally reached the light's source. When we finally stopped, I was amazed. "The Tree of Harmony!" I gasped.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Cliffie! I think...**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, the Frozen North, or the ToH.**

Chapter 10 Part 2

"The Tree of Harmony!" I gasped. "Yes, my child," Mother said. "The Tree of Harmony." "Does anypony else know it is here?" I asked, touching the empty places where the Element shards used to be. "Nopony else but Celestia, Discord, you, and me," she answered. "How did Discord know about the Tree of Harmony in the first place?" I asked. "When Celestia, Discord, and I used to wander around Equestria together, we all stumbled upon this Tree. We proved our parents' tales were true about the Tree of Harmony," she answered. Then she started to explain why we needed to be here. "I took you here," she continued, "because if you ever need guidance, and I am not with you for help, come to the Tree of Harmony. It will help you when you need it." And with that, my mother disappeared.

Well, I thought to myself, now I know the ToH is real. I wonder where Mother is? I flew to the castle to see if Mother was there. I finally found her, but she was sleeping. I would never disturb my mother when she slept- two reasons:

1. It would be just plain rude.

2. She is the protector and guardian of the night- she would need her rest during the day.

I just finished my homework, and flew to the Frozen North. It always calmed me. Also, there was somepony (one of my shadow subjects, for I am the Shadow Queen) I needed to talk to.

**A shout-out to anyone who knows who this shadow subject is!**

**CUPCAKES!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	12. Just A Note

** This is just a note to all of those who have read up to Chptr. 11 (or not, I guess). To clarify, Moon Dust is NOT **

**the Pony of Shadows. She is NOT evil and is NOT controlling King Sombra. She is Queen of part of another **

**dimension, but is similar to Equestria. I will make a fanfiction about this other demension later. Thank you.**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Hey people! Time to give shout-outs! **

**EllaThropp**

**beautifulpurpleflame1**

**Stars-Of-Dawn**

**Snaz123**

**Time for... Chapter 11!**

_**King Sombra's P.O.V.**_

Chapter 11: Speeches and Prophecies

_Why is it colder her than usual? And darker? _I peered out into the distance and saw a black speck coming towards me. It was moving faster and faster! So naturally, I did the thing anypony would do: I ran away screaming. When I looked behind me, it appeared that the black speck had disappeared. Phew! I looked in front of me and saw a little filly with fangs staring angerely at me, so I ran away screaming in the opposite direction.

"SOMBRA, YOU IDIOT! It's me, Moon Dust!"

I stared back at the little filly who appeared in front of me.

"Why do you look so different?" I said to her.

"Tia was trying a new spell," she replied. Suddenly, she gave me a smile worthy of a maniac.

"Now," she said, "Let's get down to business."

Her smile had vanished and she stared me in the eye, a stern look for her gaze.

"WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF THE MURDER?!" she screamed in my face.

"What?!" I yelped back pathetically.

Moon Dust sighed. "I was seeing if you were paying attention. Apparently not. Why did Discord wreck havoc on all of Equestria when he was set free out of his stone prison?"

I sighed too. "You know Discord. Always wanting attention and doing something 'fun'." I replied.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off."I _k__now _it's my job to watch him, but he's much more magical than I am. I used to be an Earth Pony with 100% different powers."

"Not an excuse," Moon Dust scolded. "All of you are Guardians, so even Discord can't go and start his _own _rebellion looking for his daughter. She will always be sitting at his statue until he returns to her. We've told him that a million times."

"I know, and I'm sorry but-" _I can't see! Everything is going black! Going black... going black..._

"Sharos begins to unsettle,

For her reign must start again.

The Queen must arise from the metals,

Or else she comes to an end.

The king grows weak,

But he must not lose faith,

For even though Her Highness is meek,

Each kingdom shall remain an eighth."

Now I know for sure that I passed out.

**Hey! Sooooo, did ya like it? Yes? Well then- follow/favorite/review! Or don't. Just remember to keep reading this story!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the Children of the Night.**

**Heyo my peoples! 'Tis I, MythologyManiac1! It is time for _you _to read Chapter 12!**

_**Moon Dust's P.O.V.**_

Chapter 12: New Friends and Family

When I came back, which was a few days later, Discord was turned back to stone, and everything and everypony was back in their correct places. Obviously, school was temporarily closed, but the day Discord was turned to stone again, the next day school was open. Thankfully, those mean girls didn't come back to taunt me. During recess, a pegasus came up to me.

"Hi I'm Snowdrop," the white, blind filly said.

"I'm Moon Dust." She looked at me with a curious look, but smiled anyways. Reading her mind, I knew I just made a new friend.

The rest of the day went by as fast as a flying Wonderbolt. I was just so excited about having a new friend, I was surprised when the bell to go home rang. I saw Snowdrop again before going home, so I bid her farewell, and went on my way. As I flew back to the castle, I heard a voice coming from the Everfree Forest (my bat-like ears give me a super boost on hearing). I arrived at a cave deep in the Everfree Forest seeing a yellow and brown unicorn talking, and writing down what she said. I waited patiently for her to finish at the cave entrance before I spoke up.

"Hello?" I said, being very curious after hearing her say something about Luna, and being her "children of the night".

"W-who are you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm Moon Dust, Luna's daughter. Who are you?" I asked cautiously. Hearing the commotion, a two other ponies came out of the dark, but I already knew they were there. She introduced herself, saying she was Candle Light, and the others were Sparkle Star, a unicorn, and Blackjack, a pegasus. She told me of their adoptive siblings, deep in the caverns, asleep. She told me their story, saying nopony knew they were here, not even their beloved mother, Princess Luna. I got to know Blackjack, Sparkle Star, and Candle Light better that night, and when it was time to go home, I bid them farewell, promising to come back tomorrow. But for once in my whole life, I fell asleep at night, thinking my mother could protect me, as she does to any other pony, from nightmares. But I was wrong.

**Soooooooo? Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R anyways! Ciao!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Wazzup, my peeps! Time for Chapter 13!**

_**Moon Dust's P.O.V.**_

Chapter 13: Nightmares

I was swept away in a dream, finding myself in a beautiful grove, cloaked in moonlight. I saw my mother lying down, but she did not look like she was sleeping! Her eyes were closed, but her facial expressions said she was terrified! Then, Discord, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, King Metamorphosis, and Eris appeared. They started chanting in Karkaroff so fast, I couldn't understand it. When they were chanting, a black dragon hand rose up. It closed around my mother, squeezing tighter every second, until it let go of her. The black dragon hand disappeared, leaving only a light gray smoke around my mother. It was then when I knew- the hand had completely destroyed my mother! She was dead. Feeling already destroyed in my heart, my former guardians brought up my brother, Snowstorm. Knowing what they would do to him, I jumped out of my hiding place, and screamed for them to stop- even jumping on one of them to let him go. But it was no use. The same black dragon hand rose up, and destroyed my brother. But then, they came for me. The black hand didn't rise up this time, though. I suddenly found myself on a cliff, at its very edge, instead. Everything turned white, and I heard two sickening snaps, knowing that they broke my wings. I tried to use my magic to fix them, but my magic wouldn't work! Discord appeared, grabbed my head and turned it so that I was looking at the ground.

"You see that, Moon Dust?" he said in a menacing tone.''See the ground? Well, that's where you belong!" he said, kicking me of the cliff! I knew I was doomed, even though alicorns couldn't die (like from a cold, or natural causes), we could be destroyed, mentally or physically. I was going to die. Finally, I hit the ground, and everything disappeared in a blur of gold.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony (yet...).**

**Hey. I've been bored a lot lately, so I decided to post a couple more chapters. Here is... Chapter 14... (I'm still bored...) :P**

**~MythologyManiac1**

_**(still) Moon Dust's P.O.V.**_

Chapter 14: Changed

I woke up screaming so loud my siblings, the Children of the Night and Snowstorm, heard me. Thankfully, Mother just came home from her nightly patrol, so she came rushing over. Tia woke up, heard me, and did the same, as well as Grandfather, Grandmother, and Snowstorm. Tia, Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother knew I would have nightmares, but they never thought the first one would be this bad. All of them just huddled around me, feeling the fear and hurt ripple off me, turning my coat white except for the edges of my hooves, which turned the color of pure gold, as gold as my irises, and the gold and silver runes forming all over my pure white coat, and the streaks in my mane. Then slowly, everything started to get blurry, until everything turned black.

I became blind. All the fear and hurt that was felt during the nightmare was reflected back towards me, rewiring my brain, making me blind. It was hard getting around the next day. When it was Monday, I couldn't think straight, wondering how Firestorm, Sunspot, and Cloud Range would treat me, since it was clear that I was blind now. I decided to tell Snowdrop, since she didn't know, and because she was also blind. Finally, it was recess, and I decided I would tell her then. When I walked outside, Snowdrop trotted up to me.

"Hey, Dusty! Wait, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Something bad happened, so now I think we may have the same eyesight level," I replied, hoping my plan would work. "Oh, I thought-" she stopped, and thought for a moment. Then Snowdrop, looking surprised, and exclaimed, "What?!" Soon, I was drowned in questions from my friend, worried of how I would get around, saying how hard it was when you couldn't see anything, and wondering how I would do my work, since the school didn't have any Braille books. I just waited patiently for her to quiet down, and when she did, I said sarcastically, "Thank you for summing that up."

She blushed, and looked down, saying, "Well, I was just worried. Just a bit much, though."

"Oh, not at all," I replied, smirking. Sadly, before we finished our small conversation, the bell rang, and we all went inside.

**Hey again. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review your answer! (not bored anymore!) =P**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**Hey! As you know, (if you read the bold print) I'm not bored anymore! So here comes... the train! Nah, I'm joking. Chapter 15!**

**~MythologyManiac1**

**_No one P.O.V.! (for once)_**

Chapter 15: The Grand Galloping Gala

A few months later, Moon Dust and Snowdrop became great friends. Moon Dust introduced her friend to all royalty and non-royalty she knew. Stormfly and her friends realized that Moon Dust wouldn't care if they were mean to her, so they stopped bullying. One day, when Moon Dust was taking out some books for class, she found two notes:

_Dear Princes Moon Dust,_

_Please meet me at my shop at 2:15 wih Snowdrop. I have something important to show you. Thank you!_

_Yours truly,_

_Rarity_

and:

_Dear Princess Moon Dust,_

_Please meet me at the Wonderbolts Academy at 5:30. I have something important for us to discuss. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts_

Wondering with curiosity, Moon Dust finished her work for the day. When the bell rang to leave, she asked Snowdrop if she would come with her to Rarity's place. "Of course!" she replied, smiling. After saying goodbye to the teacher, we left to Rarity's. "Welcome to Rarity's Boutique, where everything here is sheek, sleek, and manifique!" she said from behind the counter. "Oh! It's you, girls! Come this way, please.'' Then, she turned off the lights, turned her sign to closed, lead us to the back of her shop, turned on the lights for her stage, and gave us dresses to try on. "Time. For. MODELING!" she screamed. "RARITY!" Dusty screamed back. "ARE YOU FORGETING MY HEARING?!" "So sorry, dear. I am just so excited!" she said to her. "Why are we modeling? And screaming?" Snowdrop asked softly. Dusty and Rarity laughed. "You'll see," Rarity replied. "And there's not a specific reason for the screaming," Dusty finished. Rarity gave the girls each a dress- a charcoal and black colored one for Moon Dust, and a white and cream colored one for Snowdrop. Rarity urged them to try them on, so they did as quickly as they could. "Oh! You both look so beautiful! Now, we're ready to go to the Gala!" she exclaimed, throwing on her dress. Such a shame of that to happen, because Moon Dust groaned and Snowdrop grinned.

**HAZYAH! That was Chapter 15! Full of notes, screaming, and dresses. YAY!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


End file.
